winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Winx, comparte mi Magia
Winx, Comparte Mi Magia (Living the Magic en Inglés y Potere Di Fata en Italia), es la canción de cierre de los episodios de la 6ª Temporada de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Winx! Comparte mi magia Y todo tu mundo podemos cambiar Winx! Si lo hacemos juntas Podemos brillar y al cielo Vamos a llegar Winx! Comparte mi magia Con esta canción Amigas hasta el final Winx! Si lo hacemos juntas Sé que será genial en el mágico mundo de Winx! |-|Inglés= Friendship is great So let's celebrate You know that it's now or never We are the sound We're the new girls in town We're magic, cool and down Whenever you wanna be just like me Close your eyes and you'll see There's a fire of light inside you Winx We're living the magic And day by day We will light up your world Winx Together we'll make it Your power will make it shine And we will fly in the sky of Winx We're living the magic Sing that song We'll be friends 'til the end Winx Together we'll make it Love is all around us This is the wonderful world of Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Ready to play The Winx way (hey) It's not over 'til it's over You'll make it strong You take me where I belong Cause soon it'll sparkle on on Whenever you wanna be just like me Close your eyes and you'll see There's a fire of light inside you Winx We're living the magic And day by day We will light up your world Winx Together we'll make it Your power will make it shine And we will fly in the sky of Winx We're living the magic Sing that song We'll be friends 'til the end Winx Together we'll make it Love is all around us This is the wonderful world of Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh |-|Italiano= Noi siamo Winx Noi siamo magia Unite nel destino Insieme noi Siamo più forti lo sai Non ci arrediamo mai E allora tu Tu che sei come noi Chiudi gli occhi e vedrai La tua magica luce Siamo Winx Potere di fata Con la magia Tutto risplenderà Winx Ma quante avventure Da vivere insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Potere di fata Credi in noi Tutto risplenderà Winx Tra mille avventure Vola insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Vieni con noi Si parte dai Verso l'arcobaleno Sempre più su Oltre le stelle vedrai Non ci fermiamo mai E adesso tu Tu che sei come noi Chiudi gli occhi e vedrai La tua magica luce Siamo Winx Potere di fata Con la magia Tutto risplenderà Winx Ma quante avventure Da vivere insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Potere di fata Credi in noi Tutto risplenderà Winx Tra mille avventure Vola insieme a noi Nel mondo magico delle Winx Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Living the Magic Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx)